Hypnosis Gone Wrong
by Jjmt
Summary: During Operation: High Road Sly and Bentley try to free Carmelita and claim the Clockwerk eyes. However, the Contessa is about to hypnotize Carmelita and Bentley is forced to work quickly. He accidentally messes up something while trying to disrupt the Mindshuffler. What has happened to our dear Carmelita?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The hypnosis

 **Another new idea for a story I randomly got. This time I was playing Sly 2, episode 5, the first job. When I got to the re-education tower and listened to the dialogue between Carmelita and the Contessa, this idea suddenly struck me. There's gonna be only one chapter for a while, unless I get a sudden burst of inspiration like I did with Isabelle and Sly.**

 **This story starts from the part of the Operation High Road where Sly and Bentley have just entered the R-E tower and Bentley is hacking the old terminal. There's a not-so-slight edit to the plot as here, Neyla doesn't get to the tower in time and Bentley darts the Contessa. They get the Clockwerk eyes and get out.**

In the dark confines of the Contessa's re-education tower, Sly Cooper was impatiently waiting for his tech wizard friend Bentley to hack the old terminal. This impatience was mostly caused by the growing anxiousness towards Inspector Carmelita Fox, who was currently being hypnotized using a semi-magical device and the eyes of a four-thousand-year-old robotic, psycho bird. Sly did his best to prevent himself from running to help the vixen shackled to the old Irontech. His friend assured him that he had everything under control and that Carmelita wouldn't get brainwashed.

"Could you hurry it up?" Sly hissed from the corner of his mouth.

"I'm working as fast as I can" Bentley hissed back with annoyance.

The raccoon was about to give a reply, but sudden conversation from the room in front of them made him forget his friend for the moment.

"Almost ready" the Contessa muttered, "You and I are going to be the best of friends very soon, Inspector"

"We'll see about that" said Inspector growled back at the spider who rolled her eyes.

Had the situation been different, Sly would've laughed at the vixen's retort, but the fact that she was about to be hypnotized made things look grim. He turned to Bentley, who had apparently gotten through the firewalls of the old terminal.

"Bentley!" Sly whisper yelled, "She's about to brainwash Carmelita! Do something!"

"I'm trying. The Irontech isn't responding" the turtle ranted, "I can't free her"

"Try something else then. Disrupt the Mindshuffler or... I don't know, you're the tech-guy do s _omething_ " Sly pressed, his panic growing by the second.

He returned his gaze to the room and wished again that he could just jump in there and free Carmelita and help her put the Contessa behind bars. Granted, the Inspector would probably try to imprison him in the process, but Sly would just escape as always and Carmelita would be left fuming at another failed arrest attempt.

"Aha!" the Contessa exclaimed victoriously, "There it is! Are you ready to become my friend, Ms. Fox?"

Contessa's hand was hovering over a button. An ominous, red button. Sly knew that with just one press of that button, the Carmelita he had come to love in their years of cops and robbers would be gone. She would be replaced with mindless slave for the Contessa to command as she wished.

"Bentley!" Sly almost cried out in his desperation and panic.

"I'm doing my best, Sly" he replied.

The next ten seconds were even longer than the ones on the platform in the Russian volcano. Bentley was typing furiously next to him and at the same time, the Contessa's finger was nearing the red button.

"The Mindshuffler is responding!" Bentley announced suddenly, "I think I managed to reprogram its hypnosis protocol"

"You _think?_ "

But Bentley didn't respond as the red button was activated and Carmelita's screams filled the rooms. Sly watched in horror as the vixen writhed and twitched in pain. A cruel smile played on Contessa's lips as she watched the Inspector wriggle in agony. She didn't even notice the little sleeping dart pierce the skin of her neck before it was too late.

(A/N they didn't dart her sooner because... reasons and plot convenience...)

"Huh! What!?" she exclaimed, pulling the dart from her neck and examining it.

She didn't get very far however, as the spider tumbled to the floor, completely senseless. Sly kicked the bars separating them from the other room and they tipped over as if on hinges. He jumped down without delay and ran to the now unconscious vixen. She was lying limp on the Irontech, only evidence of her still being alive was the steady rise and fall of her chest. Sly immediately set to work to pick the locks of the cuffs holding her to the wooden board.

"Bentley-" Sly was about to ask why Carmelita had screamed and fallen unconscious, but he was cut off.

"Look out, Sly. It appears that this might be a bit more violent than I had anticipated" Bentley warned as he inserted the Bad Mojo collector to the Mindshuffler.

Sly quickly grabbed the comatose vixen from the Irontech and ducked her along with himself behind the restraining device. He heard Bentley run for cover as well. The turtle dove under a table just in time, as the Mojo collector blew up. The explosion was deafening. A red haze filled the room, blocking their vision almost completely.

"Sly! Sly!" Bentley shouted from somewhere, "Are you alright!?"

"Yeah, we're good!" he called back, "You?"

"Well, this isn't a place for an asthmatic, but I managed to locate the first Clockwerk eye! Do you see the other one?"

Taking a quick look around, Sly spotted the yellow, faintly glowing orb a few feet away from him. He went to retrieve it, leaving Carmelita behind for a moment. The raccoon disdainfully grabbed the eye from the ground and glared at it before slipping it into his leg pouch. It felt surprisingly heavy for something so small.

(A/N I won't even try to think how big the eye is. There are so many different version in the game. In one animation, they almost fit Sly's palm and in other, they cover a large part of Neyla's back)

"I found it! Let's get out of here!" Sly called into the red mist.

"Coming!" Bentley responded.

He had been examining what remained of the Mindshuffler in fast fascination. Sly went back to Carmelita and picked her up. He made his way back to the window from where they'd originally entered the tower. A few second later, Bentley emerged from the redness filling the rooms and went to open the window, but froze for some reason.

"What are you waiting for?" Sly demanded, "We need to get out of here, before the mercenaries ransack the whole place"

"What are you going to do with her?" Bentley asked warily, eyeing the unconscious Inspector.

Sly knew what was coming, but responded anyways: "She's coming with us for now"

Bentley's jaw dropped at these news and it took him a moment to regain his composure.

"You can't just bring an inspector of Interpol to a gang of thieves!" he exclaimed, waving his arms frantically

"We have no other choice, Bentley" Sly tried to reason, "She's a wanted fugitive, just like us. We can't leave her here, she'll get arrested!"

Just then, the tower shook from an explosion coming from the outside. It cut off whatever argument Bentley was about to deliver and had Sly looking at his friend with appealing look.

"Fine, she'll come with us, but we'll discuss this further in the van and I _am_ putting the cuffs on her"

Sly nodded as Bentley again moved to open the window. They slipped out only to experience another quake caused by heavy fire from the various mercenary tanks and bombers. They waited for the trembles to die down and once they did, the duo jumped onto the blimp. Bentley immediately darted for the turret at the front, leaving Sly to look after Carmelita and steer the whole thing.

Unsurprisingly, the bombers targeted them, giving Bentley hard time warding off the whole squadron of bombers.

"Seven o'clock!" Sly called as he saw another bomber approaching them.

But Bentley shot it down handily and they had almost reached safety. Thank God the blimp was at least quick! The bombers, having experienced too heavy losses at Bentley's hands, gave up, at least for a now, and the turtle left the turret. He ran to Sly and grabbed the rudder from him. The blimp began descending towards the safe house and Sly could see Murray there, driving the van out of their temporary garage. Once they were close enough, Bentley slid down the rope that was tied on the blimp's railing. Soon followed suit by Sly with Carmelita slung over his shoulder. She still hadn't come to and despite himself, Sly was getting a bit worried about the vixen.

"You're in the back, Sly" Bentley called out, climbing to the front seat "I'm not riding there with her"

Sly just rolled his eyes at the turtle and said nothing. He didn't really mind. The backdoors of the van opened for him and he jumped in. He carefully lowered Carmelita on the floor and pulled the doors shut. Murray took that as his cue to step on the throttle and speed away from city.

"Sly, catch!" Bentley suddenly called, tossing Sly a pair of handcuffs.

With his reflexes, the raccoon caught them with ease and looked at them briefly.

"She won't be happy to wake up in these" he pointed out.

"Better her unhappiness than our skins" Bentley retorted.

Sly couldn't help but agree with his friend for once. Carmelita had her temper and perhaps it was for the best that she was restrained for now...

"But what are we doing with her?" Murray asked.

"Let's think about that later" Sly said, before Bentley could start another argument, "First, we need to find a new place to stay and plan out our next move"

Murray nodded while Bentley closed his mouth and swallowed whatever argument he'd had ready. They drove for a few hours, before finally settling in a small town they came by. The whole gang was far too tired to try to start looking for a safe house, so they decided to book rooms from a hotel. Bentley had right away announced that Carmelita wouldn't be staying in the same room with him and so Sly, with another roll of his eyes, announced that he could share the room with the Inspector. To avoid any suspicions directed at them, Sly was forced to slip in his room through the window while carrying Carmelita, who was still unconscious. After that, he returned to the lobby and took the stairs to Bentley and Murray's room. In there, the trio decided to leave the planning for tomorrow and everyone went to bed.

Sly returned to his room and fell to his bed without any formalities. In his exhaustion however, the raccoon forgot to secure Carmelita to the bedpost and she was now cuffed, but still able to move around...

* * *

Something was tickling Sly's nose when he woke up and there was an odd pressure on his chest. It felt almost as if someone was lying on him. He sluggishly forced his eyes to open and was met with a mortifying, yet lovely sight.

Somehow, during the night, the Inspector, who Sly thought was cuffed to the bedpost, had uncuffed herself and was now sleeping _on_ him. Why, was beyond him, but the panic that settled into him almost made the raccoon jump up and run away as fast as possible.

 _"Am I still dreaming?"_ Sly questioned himself, utterly flabbergasted.

He pinched himself, just to be sure. When he didn't seem to wake up again, Sly could only draw the conclusion that he was indeed awake and the stunning vixen on him was indeed the volatile Inspector Carmelita Fox.

Sly had no idea what to do now. There was no way he could've ever prepared for something like this happening. Although, after the first shock passed, Sly realized that it felt quite nice to just lie like this with Carmelita hugging him and her head resting on his bare chest-

 _"Wait! Where's my shirt?"_ Sly realized with a startle that he was shirtless and didn't recall undressing last night.

After a short moment of searching the room with his eyes, they found the blue sweater carelessly thrown a couple of feet away from his bed.

 _"But how...?"_

His eyes focused on Carmelita's sleeping form and a sudden suspicion emerged in his mind. Had she removed his shirt?

" _Why the heck would she do that? What's going on!?"_

Sly was utterly and completely confused. Everything felt so unreal. Why was Carmelita there and why hadn't she already tried to arrest him? Why was he shirtless and why did it look like the vixen had been the one to remove his shirt?

 _"This doesn't make any sense!"_

Suddenly, Carmelita stirred a bit and adjusted herself on the raccoon. However, she didn't continue sleeping. Her eyes fluttered open and she raised her head a little.

 _"That's it"_ Sly thought, panicking, _"I'm dead"_

Carmelita laid her eyes on the raccoon who swallowed audibly and tried to stutter some manner of excuse.

"Heyyy, Carmelita... fancy seeing you there... hehe..."

She regarded him for a while with a strange look. It was far too calm for someone like Carmelita. Her steady gaze made Sly feel most uncomfortable. He did his best not to squirm under such scrutiny. But then, _completely_ out of nowhere, Carmelita's face broke into a bright, love-struck smile. She leant in without a warning and gave Sly's lips a quick peck.

"Good morning, Ringtail" she wished airily and laid her head back down.

"Uh... Uh... Uh... BENTLEY!"

 **What the heck has happened? You're gonna have to wait to find out! Review and stuff...**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: New problem

 **Well, I guess I am compelled to give you another chapter. Carmelita's strange behavior continues, Sly gets a bit emotional, Bentley-Murray Duo does their best to solve the situation and later the "happy couple" enjoy some breakfast.**

 **P.S. Oh, and BTW, Carmelita's gonna be _wayyyyy_ out of character. It's all on purpose though...**

"Uh... Uh... Uh... BENTLEY!"

"Shut up, Ringtail" Carmelita muttered, "I'm trying to sleep"

She clutched him more tighter, only making Sly's anxiousness level skyrocket. This was too bizarre! Carmelita _didn't_ do something like this. He was very inclined on posing the question, "Who are you and what you've done with Carmelita?".

"SLY!" Murray roared as he broke through the door with Bentley on his heel.

Both were in ready stance, prepared for fight, but a major look of confusion crossed both of their features once they took in the sight in front of them. The normally extremely volatile inspector was contently reclining on their gang leader, seemingly half asleep and by the looks of it, very comfortable. Murray's jaw hit the floor and Bentley almost dropped his crossbow.

Though after the initial shock wore off, his turtle friend gave Sly the most disapproving glare: "You didn't!"

It took Sly a moment to decipher what Bentley meant. When the realization dawned on him, his face became flushed.

"No! No! We didn't... Ugh... Just... Do something!" he shouted at his friends.

Apparently, Carmelita took that plea to heart as her head bobbed up and a smile made its way to her face. Everyone's attention snapped to her, especially the raccoon's beneath her. Her arms nimbly found their way around his neck. Carmelita hauled herself upwards, positioning her face just above Sly's now bewildered one. He blue hair cascaded down, concealing them almost like a curtain. Her hand ran down his face in a gentle and seemingly loving caress. Sly knew what was coming next and he didn't find the will to neither resist nor respond.

Bentley and Murray watched in utter flabbergastation as Carmelita firmly planted her lips on Sly's. However, their shock was heightened by the fact that Sly did nothing to stop her. Of course they knew of his feelings for the vixen, but this was something totally different compared to the usual random flirt and stolen kisses.

But Sly lay there, not refusing the kiss, but not daring to return it either. His emotions were stirring from tranquil current into a raging maelstrom. He had to stop his arms from enclosing Carmelita's frame and holding her tighter against himself. It wasn't Carmelita. He knew that. She wouldn't do something like this. It saddened him to realize this.

Bentley, on the other hand, had had quite enough. A single sleep dart that imbedded itself in Carmelita's neck shot out of his crossbow. Within seconds, she was rendered unconscious and she slumped on top of Sly.

The raccoon in mention wore a slightly dazed expression, as if awakening from a trance. His hands slowly came to remove the dart from Carmelita's neck as the other wove through the vixen's blue hair. He exhaled a wistful sigh as his hands slumped down in defeated fashion.

"Sly?" Bentley asked, frowning slightly at his friend's strange behavior.

Sly shook his head, "It's sad" he replied with a faraway voice, "I've been wanting to see that look in her eyes and I've wanted for her to do what she just did"

Murray and Bentley shared a glance. Sly was behaving strangely and they could quite grasp the dilemma of the situation. Not that they'd ever understood his feelings for Carmelita in the first place.

"It was there" he continued, "But... it wasn't real. A _sham_ "

The sorrow embedded in his voice surprised Bentley and Murray more than anything they'd witnessed today.

"You don't understand" he finished dejectedly.

Another look passed betwixt the turtle and hippo.

"You're right, little buddy" Murray suddenly spoke, "We don't really get it... but we're here for ya"

Bentley nodded in confirmation, although true to his nature, he still harboured a great deal of suspicion towards Carmelita. But he did take note of her sudden shift of demeanor.

 _"It could be just an elaborate scheme to arrest us"_ he reminded himself.

"What's wrong with her, Bentley?" Sly broke his friend's train of thought.

The turtle shook his slightly before replying: "It has to have something to with the hypnosis. I really don't know what I did back there, but it seems that I somehow alternated the Mindshuffler's programmed hypnosis protocol"

"In English?"

"Her behavior is a result of the hypnosis" Bentley concluded.

"Well, I knew it was too good to be true" Sly stated bitterly, "Can you reverse it?"

"Sure... but that'll take time. Hypnoses are very intricate procedures. They tamper with person's mind and personality. I have to focus so that I won't anyhow damage her mind" Bentley replied.

Sly nodded and got out of the bed, bringing Carmelita with him. He laid her back on the bed, covering her up.

"Would it be too much to ask if you started as soon as possible?" Sly asked in normal tone again. He scooped up his shirt from the floor and put it back on. He'd have to change later because right now, all their stuff was still in the van.

"I'll get started right after breakfast" Bentley promised.

Sly offered a smile, "Thanks, buddy"

* * *

The trio of thieves enjoyed their breakfast. Murray almost ate them to a bankruptcy. Luckily they were thieves, so money wasn't necessarily a problem. Sly just sat with the two and declined any food, saying that he preferred to take it up to his room "to enjoy it alone".

Bentley and Murray of course realized that he was going to take some food for Carmelita as well as himself. Neither said anything about it and went to do their own things. Bentley researched on hypnosis. He wasn't very keen on Carmelita's presence, hypnotized or not, and that accelerated his working speed. Murray kindly brought their stuff from the van to their room. Sly's was left there as well as he didn't want to disturb "the lovebirds'" breakfast.

In the room adjacent to Murray and Bentley's, Sly had just set down the tray of food on the nightstand. Carmelita was still knocked out from the dart, but Bentley's standard darts weren't that potent so he figured she'd be waking up any moment. He pulled a chair to the bedside and seated himself to wait for Carmelita's awakening.

Sly tried to keep himself from even looking at her. It gave him a strange urge to caress her face and run his fingers through her blue locks. Unfortunately for Sly, the feeling was persistent. It eventually caused him to just give in stop denying that he wanted to do it, even if Carmelita was hypnotized. With a frustrated sigh, he gently stroked her cheek.

The action caused Carmelita to stir and only a moment later, her eyes fluttered open. They immediately found Sly and his hand that still did its little up and down movement across her cheek.

"Good morning, Ringtail" she beamed at him.

Her smile was contagious, forcing its way up to Sly's lips as well.

"Good morning, Carmelita" he smiled, "I brought us some breakfast" Sly indicated the tray of food on the nightstand.

"Oh, how lovely!" she squealed in very un-Carmelita-ish way, "Breakfast in bed, you spoil me, Sly!"

She scooted over to the other side of the bed and lifted the tray to rest on her lap. As she sat up, the vixen cast Sly an expecting look, to which the raccoon raised his brows.

"What?"

"Well, aren't you gonna eat with me?" Carmelita chirped a question, "I thought you said you brought it for 'us'"

"I, uh..." Sly didn't even realize his... well, it wasn't exactly an mistake, but..; "I guess..."

"Don't just stand there then!" the vixen laughed and patted the space next to her, "Sit down"

Sly hesitated for a moment. He wasn't sure he wanted to do just that. The raccoon kept reminding himself that this wasn't Carmelita and that she'd be back to her usual self soon.

 _"I already miss her fiery temper..."_ Sly thought to himself.

However, he was robbed the freedom of choice as the woman who occupied his thoughts grabbed his arm and carefully pulled the raccoon against her. Sly was quick to fix his position and settle next to Carmelita with a small gap keeping them apart. The action though, soon proved to be futile as Carmelita leant against him and hummed contently. She offered Sly a buttered toast, which he accepted with a quiet "thank you".

The couple ate in silence, a silence that was comfortable for the one and awkward for the other. After finishing her second cup of coffee, Carmelita returned the tray to its original place on the nightstand and turned her amber eyes to Sly.

"What are we going to do today?" she inquired expectantly.

"Um... I don't know..." Sly replied slowly.

"Do you mind if we cuddle a bit?"

"I don't think weeeee-" he was cut of when his eyes found Carmelita staring back, the most adorable puppy dog expression ever adorning her face, "-eeeee... should waste an opportunity like this" Sly finished with a nervous laugh.

Carmelita didn't even seem to notice it and happily placed herself on Sly's lap. She gave him a meaningful nudge and Sly, with a sigh, wrapped his arms around her. As a thanks, Carmelita pressed a quick kiss on the raccoon's cheek and then rested her head in the crook of his neck.

"This is nice" she whispered.

"Yeah..." Sly replied after a moment of silence.

He shouldn't be enjoying this... It wasn't real... Carmelita wouldn't want this in reality. But Sly was powerless against the vixen, as he had always been. He was living his dream and he knew it wouldn't last forever.

So would it be so wrong to enjoy it while it lasted?

 **Review and stuff...**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A short break from thieving

 **FINE! FINE! I'LL WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER! DAMN YOU ALL...**

Saamari ku suomalaisetki alkaa painostamaan. Seuraavaks joku tulee jo koputtamaan ovelle ja vaatimaan uutta lukua...

"Sly, we need to lay low for a while", Bentley announced in the evening after Carmelita had finally agreed going to sleep without the raccoon.

"Why's that?" Sly asked, rubbing his eyes tiredly. Even though he was somewhat enjoying the outcome of the hypnosis, Carmelita really sucked the juices out of him. (A/N I just realized that you can understand that in more than just one way... You just understand it in the non-sexual way, please)

"One, I need to find a new Klaww Gang member to target. Two, we need to put some more distance between us and Prague. Three, we could all use a vacation", Bentley listed his reasons.

"Well, sure, but... what about Carmelita? What are we gonna do with her?"

"We'll drop her off in Paris, take the next boat across the Atlantic and hope we're safe from her wrath when the hypnosis wears off", Bentley stated matter-of-factly.

"Didn't you say that you need to reverse the hypnosis?" Sly wondered.

"Yeah, but that can wait till we've dealt with the Klaww Gang and Clockwerk parts."

"What? We can't leave a love-struck Carmelita in Paris! They'll kick her out of her job and then she's really gonna be mad", Sly pointed out.

"Well, we can't take her with us!" Bentley crossed his arms.

"Why not? It's not like we're gonna let her take part in the heists", Sly said.

"Are we gonna make a housewife out of her?" the turtle quipped sarcastically, tapping his foot.

"She probably wouldn't mind...", Sly muttered as he thought about Carmelita going around in a kitchen with an apron on. He'd be lying if he said the mental image wasn't a pleasant one, "But we can't just leave her in Paris."

Bentley groaned loudly.

"I'm getting gray hair over this whole ordeal..."

"You're bald", the raccoon quipped.

"Not the point... but we can't take her with us, Sly! It just wouldn't work", Bentley persisted.

"I am _not_ gonna leave her!" Sly exclaimed a bit too loudly.

"Don't let your feelings cloud your judgement!" (WoW, Bentley became Obi-Wan all of the sudden...)

"I am not! I'm thinking of her best."

"When has she ever thought about _our_ best?"

"She has helped us in the past."

"To further her own agenda! Need you be reminded about the cuffing incident in the volcano?"

"She just us like that! I can't help who I fall in love with!"

Bentley grew silent at that. Of course their little gang knew very well that their leader had completely and utterly fallen for the blue-haired vixen, but to say it out loud like that was something more.

"How can you love her?" Bentley questioned, flabbergasted. The thought was inconceivable to him.

"I just do. You wouldn't know", Sly sighed. He didn't mean it as an insult and Bentley realized that.

Acknowledging his friend's distress about the subject, he decided to let it drop for the time being. The idea of _the_ Inspector Fox travelling with them was scary to say at least to Bentley, but maybe he needn't to hurry with reversing the hypnosis. Sly at least seemed to enjoy the situation so who was he to deprive the raccoon of his happiness. Nevertheless, the decision made him sigh in frustration...

"She can stay... for now", Bentley announced curtly before taking his leave and leaving Sly standing in the hallway.

"Thanks... Wizard", Sly smirked slightly to the now empty corridor.

The raccoon turned around and headed back for the room he'd left only a few dozen minutes ago. Sly looked around in the room containing two beds, one of which was occupied by the source of all the commotion in the gang lately. Carmelita looked to be sleeping soundly. Sly couldn't help but to smile at the sight. He should enjoy this... while it lasted.

He walked over to the bed and knelt next to it, watching the vixen's still form. It was mesmerizing him, just like always. Carmelita just had that effect on him.

 _"A fool in love, indeed",_ Sly sighed at the thought.

A hand on his cheek snapped the raccoon out of the oblivion of his reverie. His eyes met a pair of tawny ones gazing at him intently. They were full of affection... sham affection. It was too unreal for Sly, but at the same time, he wanted to allow his mind to be deceived by the vixen's gentle caress.

"What's wrong, Sly?"

Sly sighed again before answering: "Bentley is being difficult."

"Because of me?"

A nod.

"He's afraid, isn't he?"

"Yes."

"And he wants me gone?" Carmelita stated, rather than questioned.

"Yeah...", Sly sighed.

"Do you?"

Sly couldn't tear his eyes away from Carmelita's. They demanded an answer and were almost possessively stating: "Denial is not an option". Not that Sly would've ever wanted to refuse anything from her.

" _Never_ "he whispered.

And the smile that lit up her face was enough to erase all the worries of tomorrow from Sly's mind and he found himself smiling back.

"Come here", Carmelita called softly, pulling him by the shoulder.

Sly kicked of his boots, dropped his cane on the floor and hung his peasant cap on the bedpost before collapsing next to Carmelita. He sighed once again when she slowly climbed on top of him and laid down there.

"You could use a shower, ya know...", she suddenly spoke up.

"In the morning...", Sly yawned in response.

"Mind if I join you?" Carmelita purred.

He went rigid at that, but relaxed again in seconds.

"I wouldn't, but let's not", his whisper sounded.

"Aw-w-w-w...", Carmelita awwed and yawned at the same time.

"Good night, Ringtail", she whispered.

"Good night, Carmelita", he responded.

 **THERE! IT HAS A THOUSAND WORDS! BE CONTENT WITH THAT!**

 ** _YOU ALL BETTER BE REVIEWING OR I WON'T CONTINUE UPDATING_**


End file.
